


Warned

by PotionChemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: Scorpius has been warned about Gryffindor girls, but it doesn't stop the crush he's developed on one particular lioness.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 118
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Warned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelingofthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/gifts).



> This is completely un-Alpha'd/Beta'd.
> 
> #LoveFest2020 #TeamAphrodite
> 
> I made a first kiss Scorose for a DAS Fri-YAY exchange, and feelingofthesea requested a little story to go along with it on Tumblr, so here it is!

In Scorpius Malfoy’s opinion, Herbology class was the absolute worst.

For whatever reason, Professor Longbottom had decided it would be an excellent idea to turn one of the greenhouses into a magical rainforest, complete with heat and humidity, and Cooling Charms weren’t allowed since they interfered with the magic. The air in the room was as thick as porridge, and the heat was downright oppressive.

For females, this wasn’t so bad — they simply removed their jumpers, leaving them in their white button-down shirts and uniform skirts. Some of them even took off their neckties and unbuttoned their shirts a bit. Long hair was tied into messy knots or ponytails atop their heads and tights were shed if necessary. However, they still perspired visibly, their cheeks flushed and escaped tendrils of hair stuck to their necks and faces.

For the males, it had turned into hours of torture — dozens of females in tight white blouses clinging to sweaty skin, exposed chests and bare legs, teenage hormones pouring out of every single student. Scorpius, along with Albus Potter and Gideon Goyle, had relegated himself to a table in the back. They shared this lesson with the Gryffindors and he wouldn’t allow himself to look at _her_.

Not for too long, anyway.

Before Scorpius had even went to Hogwarts, he knew the names Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Everyone in the wizarding world did, of course, but his father had also warned him that he’d had a contentious relationship with the Golden Trio. He figured children with those surnames would likely avoid him at all costs or go to the other extreme and bully him. It made Scorpius anxious — he didn’t want to be an outcast because the children of the Golden Trio had preconceived notions of what kind of person he was. 

However, almost immediately after arriving at Hogwarts, those fears were obliterated. His unlikely housemate, Albus, was incredibly kind to him, saying he didn’t care that their fathers hadn’t gotten along. He gave Scorpius a chance to be his own person, to show he was different from his father. Al’s brother James was a total tosser, but other than that, most of the Weasleys and Potters were kind enough.

“Why the fuck do they do this to us?” Albus groaned. “Do you think they know we’re all over here getting hard-ons?”

Scorpius shrugged. “I don’t think so. I mean, some of the guys are actually over there working with them!”

“I know, look at my cousin!” Albus said.

Scorpius’s eyes wandered to the forbidden fruit, the one girl he longed for more than any of the others. She was Albus’s cousin, after all.

“Which one?” Gideon snorted. “You’ve got about a hundred at this school right now.”

“Ha-ha, very funny, Goyle,” Albus replied. “I was talking about Louis.”

Sure enough, he was helping one of the Slytherin girls sketch one of the plants, taking surreptitious glances down her shirt when she leaned forward.

Scorpius’s eyes flicked over to Rose again, watching as she stood on her tiptoes to prune a stray twig from one of the plants. Her shirt clung to her skin, her long red curls were frizzing and making their way out of her ponytail, and the hem of her skirt lifted just a fraction higher. 

It made him want to die.

Over the summer, he’d apparently chattered to his father about Rose Granger-Weasley on more than one occasion, though he couldn’t remember doing so. She just invaded his thoughts — she was smart, fucking gorgeous, and completely untouchable. She played Quidditch, was top of the class, and a shoe-in for Head Girl the following year. 

The night before he went back to Hogwarts, his father had summoned him to have a really fucking embarrassing talk about sex. And he’d brought up Rose’s name.

_“Scorpius, I’m warning you now, do not try to get into her knickers. Her father hates me. A lot. And her mother will likely be Minister of Magic soon. You’d have a better chance at survival if you got Albus’s sister into bed—”_

_  
_ _“Dad! That’s disgusting! She’s like my little sister!”_

_“Gryffindor girls — they’re… different. They’re not like Slytherin girls,” his father sighed. “I can’t give you any advice on what to do with them.”_

_If Scorpius wasn’t mistaken, his father’s eyes had taken on a sad expression. After a moment, he added, “Just don’t go there, Scorp. I’m warning you. It won’t end well. She’ll go on to marry another Gryffindor, the one she’s supposed to end up with, and forget all about her little dalliance with you.”_

And ever since they’d had that conversation, Scorpius had been fixated on her. He stared at her whenever he could get away with it and fantasized about her every time he was in the shower. And had the curtains to his four-poster closed. And while daydreaming in class.

“Mate! Stop eye-fucking my cousin! That’s just bloody disgusting,” Albus said, interrupting his wayward thoughts.

Goyle laughed. “Just ask her out already, Malfoy. She fucking stares at you in Potions.”

Scorpius’s head snapped towards Goyle. “What?”

“She watches you stir your cauldron and cut ingredients. You always have your sleeves rolled up and she stares at your arms,” he said. “Roll them up now and go prune or dig. I’ll bet you’ll be able to catch her at it.”

His father’s words replayed in his head, the warning about Gryffindor girls and Rose in particular, but when he looked over at her again, he could see a hint of a lacy bra under her shirt and he knew he needed to get her out of his system. Even if he did just become her dalliance like his father had said, it would be enough. They were barely seventeen, and he had plenty of life to live.

Scorpius unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and rolled them the way he did in potions. He also loosened his tie and collar. Adjusting himself in his trousers, he walked over to the bench beside Rose and made sure he was facing her. This particular bench was full of plants that needed repotting, so before settling in, he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, trying to push it out of his face. He lifted his eyes the smallest amount and saw Rose watching his hand, so he repeated the motion.

He saw a quick movement and peered up again. She’d turned her face back down toward the plant she was tending to but, if he wasn’t mistaken, her cheeks were a tiny bit pinker. Smirking to himself, Scorpius slowly pulled on his pair of dragonhide gloves, pulling at them so they fit just so. If Rose liked his hands and his arms, well, he’d make sure she noticed his movements.

Once that was done, he started scooping soil into the new pot, readying it for the plant. This definitely wasn’t his favourite kind of work, but he was willing to get a little soil on his clothes in class if it helped him get dirty with Rose later on. When the pot was ready, he looked up, getting ready to move towards the fertilizer heap. She was staring straight at him and looked away again.

_Oh, the things I’m willing to do for you, Rose._

Instead of heading for the fertilizer, he walked up to her. “Weasley—”

Her head snapped up. “Granger-Weasley.”

“Merlin, that’s a mouthful,” Scorpius said with a smirk, looking into her dark eyes.

She huffed out a laugh. “It helps to separate me from the rest of the Weasleys in the school. It gets a bit confusing when everyone uses surnames.”

Scorpius felt heat rising to his cheeks, but he forced himself to continue. “Or I could just call you Rose.”

Her mouth opened slightly, her surprise clear, and then her teeth sank into her lower lip. “I think I would like that, _Scorpius_.”

At that moment, Albus stepped up beside him. “Come on, Scorp, let’s finish fertilizing your tree so we can get the fuck out of here. I’m about to throw up watching you try to flirt with my cousin.”

He quickly looked away from Rose and followed Albus, upset that he’d essentially laid it all out for her. He had been trying to be subtle. He didn’t want to just charge his way into a Hogsmeade date or quick shag with her — he wanted to build up to it gradually. Letting out a groan, he scooped fertilizer into a container and seriously debated pushing Albus straight into the shitpile.

Why did his best friend have to be such a fucking knob?!

**********

Later that night, Scorpius was standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower. He wasn’t sure why he enjoyed going up there to think since his father’s nefarious history as a Death Eater began there, but he could see the majority of the grounds from this point, and he loved it. The air was still cold, and it was such a stark contrast from the heat of the greenhouse that afternoon. 

He could almost forget about Albus humiliating him and ruining his plans for subtlety.

Almost.

When the wind blew and his hair flopped about, he closed his eyes and imagined Rose standing there beside him, her fiery curls whipping around. He would be okay sharing this space with her, he thought. Not even Albus knew he came up here for solitude.

Another conversation with his father came to mind.

_“During my eighth year, I stood on top of Astronomy Tower for hours. Hogwarts just wasn’t the same anymore. I was alone most of the time since most of my friends were dead or chose not to come back. Sometimes, she would come with me—”_

_“Mum?” Scorpius had asked, interrupting his father._

_He swallowed hard. “No. Someone else. Another eighth year. It’s not important,” he said, running his fingers through his hair. It was so like Scorpius’ own, even now. “But anyway, it was the only place I ever really let myself feel anything. No one ever knew where to find me, and I just… let it all out there. The pain and the anger I still felt. Even though the memories there were hard for me to deal with, it was still a safe place.”_

So, the first time the Malfoy name had been used negatively against Scorpius, he’d gone to his father’s old retreat, and it had become a habit. He hadn’t even mentioned it to his father, not wanting more to give him more guilt to dwell on. 

He stayed at the top of the tower for almost an hour, just procrastinating going back to the dungeons. When he started to consider heading into the castle, he heard footsteps coming up the old stone stairs. Albus emerged with Rose in tow and his heart stopped.

“I’m sorry, mate,” Al said. “I shouldn’t have broken things up between the two of you in Herbology and said you were flirting. That was wrong of me. Consider this me repaying my debt since I had to talk to _James_ to find out where you were hiding.”

Rose looked at him and smiled sweetly. “I overheard them in the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, and I told Al I wanted to come up and see you since we didn’t get to finish our conversation.”

Unsure of what to say, Scorpius nodded. He didn’t want to stumble over his words. 

“So I’ll leave you to it,” Al stated. “Just never, ever tell me the details of what goes on here.”

With that, he left them alone, and Scorpius turned to lean against the railing again. He heard Rose cautiously moving towards him, and his heart sped up.

Her elbows hit the railing beside his, and she looked out over the grounds, too. “This is more awkward than I thought it would be.”

He snorted a laugh. “A bit. I’m not good with this stuff. I don’t really know what to say.”

“Let me start us off then. I’ve been waiting for you to talk to me for almost the whole school year,” Rose began, and Scorpius turned towards her, examining her face as she continued. “I’ve noticed you staring at me from time to time, and I had mentioned to my mum over the summer how I thought you were brilliant and good-looking and—”

“I guess I said the same to my dad, but I didn’t realise I was doing it at the time,” he interrupted, too excited about where this might go to wait for her to finish.

Angling her body towards him, she smiled again. “Well, that’s good. At least this isn’t one-sided. But anyway, I wasn’t sure if this was a good idea.” She gestured between them. “You know, since everyone will have something to say, but I don’t really care. I was more worried that you’d be put off by it.”

Scorpius smirked at her. “My father warned me about girls like you… Gryffindors. No sense of self-preservation.” He reached out and brushed a curl that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear. “But I’m not put off by it. In fact, I’m going to kiss you right now.”

Lips parting, Rose’s breath hitched, and Scorpius leaned in, taking advantage of how she’d frozen. He felt her hand grip his tie and pull him closer, and he smiled against her lips. They were soft and warm and tasted like some fruity lip balm — so different from the lipsticks the older Slytherin girls wore — and he couldn’t get enough. Wrapping her in his arms, he slowly snaked his tongue into her mouth and she reciprocated the kiss perfectly.

When they finally parted, Rose stared up into his eyes, and he was lost. The wind picked up and her curls danced, the moon illuminating them and allowing him to see the fiery color that matched her personality.

“So, Rose Granger-Weasley, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?” he asked.

She pretended to think about it for a moment and he squeezed her tighter, making her laugh. “I’d love to, Scorpius Malfoy. Though I have to warn you, _my_ father also warned me to stay away from you when he saw you on the platform first year. This could get interesting.”

Groaning, he said, “And your mum?”

“Fully supportive. She told me she wouldn’t want me to miss out on true love just because of your last name and my father’s expectations.”

Scorpius leaned in and kissed her again. “Good.”


End file.
